Amazing Three
The Amazing Three is a superhero organization based in New York City, in the famous Kirby Building skyscraper. They are one of the best-known and most admired superteams, and Dr. Amazing is known as one of the foremost scientific minds of our time, despite being a baseline. The group has been active since the nineteen-sixties, showing little aging despite the passing of the decades. They were involved in the defense of New York City from Ymir's attack on December 2006. Around 2002, they rescued the children of Dr. Diabolik, Jadis and Mal, from the Iron Warlord, who had kidnapped them. Members *Dr. Amazing (Dr. Amos Messing) *Galaxy Girl (Melinda Martin) *Man-Mountain (Dr. Brighton "Brock" Simpson) Equipment Kirby Building The fabulous Kirby Building, headquarters to the Amazing Three, looks at first glance as just a regular skyscraper. Inside, however, it's anything but. It's armored better than any modern battleship, with disks of immovable force appearing at need, protecting the historic façade from threats. A honeycomb-mesh support structure is cushioned by electromagnetic fields, as well as stiffened and anchored by immaterial rods of pure gravitic force. Even with such protections, it has taken its share of damage over the years. Each time, it has been rebuilt better and stronger. It's a regular destination for tourists, who don't imagine that most of the windows only display holograms of people at work, hiding the actual innards of the building. Excursion Cube Located on the F-Level of the Kirby Building, it's composed of eight special projectors positioned with atomic precision at the eight vertices of an imaginary cube. It's able to teleport objects and persons located under its focus to and from just about anywhere -- in our universe or others. Amazing Techno Trike A multi-purpose vehicle, the Trike is composed of three bubble-topped thrust pods and a central elongated cigar-shaped main body. Each “pod” is a powerful rocket nacelle, with a small cockpit bubble on top, housing one passenger/pilot. The Trike changes its geometry depending on circumstances -- it assumes a "rocket" configuration for high-altitude hops and space flight, with the three pods distributed symmetrically on the rocket tailfins, but in low-level flight the main shaft becomes horizontal, with one pod at the front and two in the back. It has also underwater capabilities. Although it can operate independently, it's designed to be powered mainly by Galaxy Girl's energies. It's normally colored in the Amazing Three's signature emerald green, but has a "stealth mode" that seems similar to active camouflage, extensive to covering thermal and radar signatures. Quarantine Dimension A pocket dimension that can only be entered or exited through one triangular-shaped portal. The Three captured it from Emperor Brainard, the Science Dictator of the ExoGlobe Empire, and now use it to store things too dangerous to leave in the regular world. Inside, the dimension is composed of a single micro-planet with a cratered surface, similar to a moonscape at first glance. The ground is composed of grey and brown rock with little dust, like if it had just gone through a dozen earthquakes in quick succession. The sky is black, without stars, planets, or any other feature, but with a strange, toroidal sun. The small size of the dimension means that light inevitably circles around the pocket universe to strike the “dark” side of the planetoid, providing a peculiar, featureless light even when the sun is on the other side of the planet. Despite the alienness of the place, it has close to normal gravity and is able to hold an Earthlike atmosphere. Story Appearances *''There's an Angel in Father John's Basement, Part 2'' *''Jade 9 - Sit In'' *''The Braeburn Report'' ''Note: The Amazing Three are a joke on/tribute to the Fantastic Four. The Kirby Building is named for Jack Kirby, creator of Captain America, the Fantastic Four, and 100s of other characters.'' Category:New York Category:Superhero Teams Category:Amazing Three